A Homerun to Love
by Kassie143
Summary: A new girl named Kairi has arrived at Ouran and she has caught the interest of a certain Suoh boy, will Tamaki steal the base to her heart? Or strike out when up to bat? Read to find out. R&R OC x Tamaki #baseballpuns /Kairi is the girl in the picture, I don't own it at all! I found it on Google, Credit to the owner!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I do hope you enjoy this story. The idea literally popped into my head while I was walking home from school so I hope it doesn't suck, ha ha. Anyway, please give me feedback telling me what you think of the idea. If you like it then press the favorite and follow buttons down below and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The day was normal at Ouran Academy; the students chatted and talked about their lives, everything was good and happy. But the boys at the host club were dealing with the exact opposite; Haruhi had not come to school that day since she had gotten sick. And she specifically ordered the boys to not come visit her until she got better because in her words 'I won't get any better if you guys are there keeping me from my rest!'

So as much as the boys wanted to see her they kept control and tried not to think about it, which somewhat worked. That is until the girls started coming in and asking where Haruhi was, and after that the boys, except for Kyoya and Mori, burst into tears and sadness.

Lunch had ended and everyone went back to class, about ten minutes before school let out Tamaki was told to go to the Chairman's office. Confused on why his dad wanted to see him he made his way to the office. When he arrived his dad greeted him with a smile and told him to have a seat in front of his desk.

"Why is it that you called for me father?" Tamaki asked

The Chairman sat in his seat and intertwined his fingers "Well, Tamaki, Ouran will be getting a new student in a few days and since neither of her parents will be able to accompany her when she comes to look around the school tomorrow I would like to ask of you to show her around."

"Oh anything for a lovely lady father, do you know her name?"

"Her name is Kairi Hoshiyama and she will be in class A; she is the only daughter of the famous baseball player Mako Hoshiyama. He and his wife will be away for a business meeting and he trusts me to take care of his little girl. I will also be away at a meeting so I expect that from you, Tamaki."

"You can count on me father! I won't let you down!"

"Good, that is all I needed from you. You may go back."

Tamaki stood from the chair and walked out of the office with a smile, the bell had rung while he was talking with his father so he went to go meet Kyoya who had brought his bag for him. As the two walked to the club room Kyoya asked his blonde friend why his dad wanted to see him, Tamaki simply replied.

"He wanted to ask me if I would show a new student around tomorrow since her parents are going to be out on business."

"Oh? I didn't know we were getting a new student, what's her name?"

"Kairi Hoshiyama"

Kyoya pulled out his laptop and started doing research on this new girl, when the two arrived at the club room the twins caught a glimpse of Kyoya's research and started asked questions. "Hey Kyoya, who's that Kairi girl you're looking at? Is she your secret girlfriend?" The twins asked.

Kyoya sighed and looked up at the twins "She isn't my girlfriend, I've never even heard of her before a few minutes ago when Tamaki told me."

"Who is she boss? Is she a new student?" Hikaru asked

"Precisely and she will be in your class starting next week, I am going to be showing her around the school tomorrow." Tamaki replied

"We're getting a new student Tama-Chan?" Honey Sempai asked, sitting on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki nodded and the Lolita boys face brightened, he looked down to Mori and asked "Do you think she will be pretty Takashi? And do you think she'll eat cake with me?"

"Yeah" Mori blankly answered

"Alright, I have finished my research." Kyoya said "She's a sixteen year old second year who was born in Japan but moved to America when she was seven because her father signed a contract to play on a big team; she is coming back to Japan to finish high school and to start her own career in baseball."

"Did you find a picture of her?" Kaoru asked

Kyoya shook his head "Sadly no, I guess we'll find out when she gets here."

"Oh! That reminds me, would you all like to come with me tomorrow to show her around?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh gee boss we would but Haruhi called and said she was feeling a little better and that we could all come over and visit her, so we'll be there tomorrow." The twins replied with a smug grin.

Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor and the twins skipped out of the room. "Don't worry Tama-Chan; we'll be sure to tell her you said hi." Honey Sempai said with a soft smile, he and Mori walked out of the club room.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya who was grinning; he stood from his seat and picked up his things. "Have fun tomorrow, daddy." Kyoya left with a small chuckle and heard Tamaki ramble and yell how unfair life was.

Tamaki picked up his things and started out of the building and to his car to take him home, as he was driven home he wondered to himself what Kairi would look like and how she would act. Then the thought of everyone being able to see Haruhi popped into his mind and he went back to being Mr. Grumpy Pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, here be the next chapter that you all asked for! Please tell me what you thought, I would really appreciate it. I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The next day came along and Tamaki was still grumpy from not being to see Haruhi, he waited at the school entrance for Kairi at the time he was told, which was noon. Fifteen minutes passed and she hadn't shown up yet, another fifteen minutes, still a no show. Tamaki had been getting really inpatient and decided that Kairi had flaked on him; he turned to leave the school but then heard the sound of someone running.

No later than five seconds he saw a girl slide on the ground and stop in front of the gate. "Safe!" The girl yelled with glee, she stood and dusted herself off. Tamaki cleared his throat and the girl looked at him, when he saw her face he was captivated, her skin was smooth and it looked like ivory.

Her lips curved perfectly and her cheeks were a soft pink, though they had some dirt spots on them, and her hair was a dark shade of red that trailed halfway down her back. But what caught Tamaki's attention the most was her eyes. They were a light color of green, like the grass in a meadow.

She wore black skinny jeans, a blue baseball cap that was turned backwards, and a white and blue jersey. Tamaki snapped himself out of whatever he was in and looked at the girl. "Are you Tamaki Suoh?" The girl asked, he simply nodded. She quickly bowed and apologized "I'm so sorry for making you wait; I hope you're not angry!"

She looked up and smiled softly "I'm Kairi"

Tamaki took her hand and kissed it "I'm pleasured to make your acquaintance, my lady. Now, shall we begin the tour?"

Kairi nodded and followed Tamaki throughout the high school, after an hour or two the tour had ended and Kairi thanked him. "Kairi, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so late?" Tamaki asked as the two walked to the entrance gate.

"Oh well I wanted to get some batting done at the batting cages for a bit before I came over. But I lost track of time and completely forgot about everything." Kairi replied.

"Batting cages?" Tamaki looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it's a place where people go to hit baseballs and improve their batting skills or to just have fun."

"Oh! I get it; it's one of those commoner places isn't it? I wonder is Haruhi has ever been to one before."

"Haruhi? What's the last name?"

"Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Huh, why does that name sound familiar? Oh well, I probably heard it while walking down the street or something. Anyway, thanks for showing me around the place."

"The pleasure was all mine, princess."

"Uh yeah, I'll see you on Monday maybe?"

"Most certainly, and you simply _must _meet Haruhi. I think you two would have some things in common."

"I'm looking forward to it, see you Suoh."

Kairi turned away from Tamaki and ran out of the school in the direction she came. Tamaki, realizing that he could still go see Haruhi, ran to her apartment complex faster than he ever ran before. When he got there he was greeted by Ranka who, of course, wasn't very happy to see him but put on a smile anyway.

"Uh are the others still here?" Tamaki asked, feeling just a bit afraid.

"Yes, they're in Haruhi's room." The angry yet smiling cross dresser replied.

Tamaki quickly slipped past Ranka and found his friends, Honey looked over and smiled. "Tama-Chan's here!"

"Hey boss how was the tour?" Hikaru asked

"Yes, was the Kairi girl what you expected?" Kyoya asked smiling.

"It was good, even though she was thirty minutes late. And she was nothing like I imagined her to be. Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling Haruhi?" The tall blonde responded.

"Well I've felt worse, but dad's been taking care of me so I should be able to come back on Monday. But the girl you guys were talking about, Kairi, her name was? Who is she exactly?"

"Her name's Kairi Hoshiyama, she's the only daughter of a famous baseball player and she is also going to be attending our school starting Monday." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi thought to herself for a moment and murmured in the process "Why does that name sound familiar? Have I heard it before?"

"Maybe you heard it on TV or something." Kaoru said.

"No I know I didn't hear it on TV, I don't even watch it that much and I would have remembered. I don't know, maybe I heard it while walking down the street or something."

"That's the exact thing she said about you, she said that your name sounded familiar." Tamaki added.

"Did you two know each other when you were little?" Kyoya asked

"I don't think so, I mean…did I? No I couldn't possibly. Her name just sounds familiar that's all. Anyway, I'll meet her on Monday so let's stop talking about it; it's giving me a headache."

The boys agreed and decided to talk about something else, the day passed and everyone left Haruhi's. While she lay in bed she tried to remember if she did know Kairi before but no memories could come back to her. Feeling tired she decided to go to sleep and worry about it on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, here is a longer chapter than the last one. Please tell me what you thought, I would really appreciate it. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After the weekend dragged by Monday finally came along, Haruhi went to school and waited in class with Hikaru and Kaoru. The bell rang and the teacher took attendance, when he finished he looked at the door and said "Kairi, please come introduce yourself."

Kairi walked into the classroom and walked to the front of the class, she looked out over the students with a small smile and introduced herself "I'm Kairi Hoshiyama, pleased to meet you all." She bowed and went to the desk she was told to, which was one row away from the very back.

Haruhi and the twins looked at her and Haruhi's head began hurting again from trying to remember if she knew Kairi or not. The twins looked at each other and Kaoru said "The boss was right, she is nothing like he imagined."

"And she's really pretty, but she doesn't look like the type of girl to fit Kyoya and Tamaki's description." Hikaru added.

Class dragged on and it was finally lunch time, as soon as the bell rang the twins went straight for Kairi. "Hello there princess." The two said, Kairi looked at them and smiled "Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"There is, we're friends of Tamaki Suoh and we would like to invite you to the Ouran Host Club." The two replied.

"Um sure that doesn't sound so bad."

"Good, will you please come with us so we may show you the way?" The twins put on charming faces that wanted to make Haruhi gag, but Kairi stood from her seat and the twins led her to the club room with Haruhi following along.

When they entered the music room the twins called for the blonde "Hey boss guess who we got?"

Tamaki looked over to see Kairi and he stood "Ah I was about to go find you, thank you men. And might I say Kairi you look ravishing in that uniform."

"Uh thanks, it's not really my style but I'll manage."

"Now everyone I would like to introduce you all to Kairi." Tamaki introduced everyone to Kairi and she greeted each one with a smile. The last introduction was Haruhi; the two girls looked at each other and introduced themselves.

"Um Haruhi, I apologize but this has been bugging me all day. I feel like I've seen you and heard your name somewhere before." Kairi told the cross dresser.

"I've been thinking the same thing!" Haruhi replied

"Like we said on Saturday, maybe you two did know each other. What elementary schools did you both go to?" Hikaru asked.

"Miyami" Both girls replied, they quickly looked at each other in shock and the others listened in interest. "Which teacher did you have?" Kairi asked.

"I had Mrs. Yumi, what about you?"

Kairi looked at Haruhi with wide shocked eyes "I had Mrs. Yumi!"

"Wait, did you always wear a baseball cap and carry a baseball in your bag?" Haruhi asked.

Kairi nodded and asked "Now, I need to know this, is your dad a tranny?"

"Yeah, but what does that have t-" Before Haruhi could finish Kairi jumped on her in a hug and yelled her name. "I knew I knew you! I just knew it!"

"Wait what?!"

"Now I remember everything, you and I would hang out almost every day after school and your dad would take us to get ice cream. We always hung out under the big tree that was in the middle of the school and ate bento. I always thought of these crazy ideas of what we would be doing in the future. And we would play catch with my dad all the time when he wasn't busy with work."

As Kairi said everything the two did Haruhi started to remember, memories rushed back to her and she stared at Kairi teary eyed. Kairi then pulled out a locket from around her neck and opened it, she showed Haruhi the picture inside it and it was of them when they were little.

The two sat up and looked at each other "My dad made it for me after we moved in case the picture got lost and I've never taken it off since." The two hugged each other in happiness and happy tears ran down their cheeks. "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I didn't get in contact with you all this time. After I moved to America, Dad got really busy and he traveled a lot and mom and I traveled with him so I completely forgot about you."

"I don't care, I'm just happy I got to see you again. I've missed you so much! And I'm also sorry that I forgot about you. I've been so focused on my studies since I got into middle school and that was the only thing I could think about."

Kairi looked at Haruhi and the two stood "When school is over we are going straight to your house so we can catch up on, what, eight years of being apart and so I can see your dad again. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me. That is if you guys don't mind me stealing her." Kairi looked at the boys and Kyoya answered.

"You can but leaving your customers will cost you 50,000 yen Haruhi."

"It's worth it!" The two girls yelled and ran out of the club room hand in hand. The twins looked at Tamaki who was sobbing in a corner and asked "Uh boss, are you alright?"

"That was such a beautiful reunion!" Tamaki yelled while blowing his nose.

"That it was" Kyoya agreed

"Maybe it was fate that brought the two of them back together, either way we all have a new friend!" Honey added

The men agreed and went back to class after the bell rang. When school was over Haruhi and Kairi immediately went straight to Haruhi's place since her dad had work off today. "Hey dad I'm home."

"Well you're home early, you usually get home a few hours after…well who is this?"

Kairi handed Haruhi her opened locket and she showed it to Ranka "Dad, do you remember this picture?"

Ranka looked at the picture and let out a breath "Is that of you and…" Ranka looked at Kairi and she smiled "It's nice to see you again."

"Kairi!" Ranka pulled the girl into a hug and smiled. "My you've grown so much, Haruhi and I missed you so much when you moved to America. Hey, I have an idea; let's go get ice cream like old times!"

The two teens agreed and the three went to go get ice cream, they all chatted and caught up with each other. Ranka told Kairi about everything that happened after she moved and Kairi told them all about America.

The sound of it sounds crazy but some would think that it really was fate that brought the childhood best friends back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers, I hope you like this chapter. I would appreciate it if you told me your thoughts and opinions, now get to reading and I shall see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed and Haruhi and Kairi were inseparable, every day at lunch and after school Kairi would go with Haruhi to the club and hang out until it was over and then she would drag the brunette everywhere after.

Kairi told Haruhi all about her times in America and how she's been to all fifty states at least once, Haruhi told Kairi about life in Japan and how she and Ranka had been while she was gone. It was just like when they were kids, everything seemed happy.

Kairi had become good friends with the hosts and they all seemed to like her and Hikaru and Kaoru constantly messed with her and dressed her up when they had the chance, like they did with Haruhi. But Kairi didn't mind, she actually liked it. Since she was moving around a lot while she was in America she didn't get the chance to have that many friends and when she did make a friend she would have to leave and she would never see them again.

But this move was permanent, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving any of her new friends. Especially her best friend who she finally got to see again after eight years. It was now the weekend and also the first day that Kairi and Haruhi hadn't been together, there was a test on Monday so Haruhi had to study but Kairi didn't mind.

It was Saturday and Kairi was home alone, her parents were at a meeting and Haruhi was studying so she had nothing to do. She then remembered the batting cages, she ran into her room and changed out of her pajamas and grabbed her baseball cap and her own bat.

She changed into black skinny jeans and a white v-neck with an old pair of converse she got back in America. She left a note for her parents in case they came back and then she was out the door. Tamaki and the boys didn't have anything to do either and since Haruhi was studying all day they didn't want to disturb her and decided to walk around the commoner area.

As they walked Honey got the idea of hanging out with Kairi, Hikaru pulled out his phone and called her. The phone rang twice and she finally answered "Hey Hikaru what's up?"

"Oh nothing, the guys and I were just wondering if you weren't busy so we could hang out since Haruhi's gonna be studying all day."

"Yeah sure I don't have anything going on; I'm just at the batting cages."

"Where's it at we'll meet you there."

"It's across the street from a fast food place, Andy's I think. The street it's on is Nakamora."

"Alright we'll be there in a couple minutes."

"K see you then."

The two hung up and the group of boys proceeded to find Nakamora Street and an Andy's, so after about ten minutes of walking and asking for directions they finally found the batting cages. They all walked in and the manager welcomed them with a smile.

"Hello how may I help you boys?" The manager asked

"We're looking for our friend, do you know if she's here?" Honey asked

"Would this friend have long red hair?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah she's out in the cages, you can go watch her if you want. Just go through that door over there."

"Thank you sir" Tamaki replied and the group walked through the door and saw Kairi hitting baseballs like there was no tomorrow. Every ball she hit she smiled and she sparkled with glee, Tamaki noticed this. He stared at her for a couple seconds and then shook his head, Hikaru and Kaoru called out her name and she looked at the group.

She smiled and waved and turned off the machine and put her bat down. She ran over to them and took off her cap; she wiped her forehead with her arm and greeted her friends.

"Hey guys!"

She exited the cages and walked to her friends "I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty."

"That looked like a lot of fun Kai-Chan!" Honey said with glee

"It is, it helps me get better at batting and it also helps me clear my head. Do you guys wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah!" Everyone except Mori and Kyoya cheered, Kairi went into the building and came back with four helmets and bats. She handed each boy a helmet and a bat and the five went into the batting cages. The manager walked out and Kairi yelled to him "Ojisan! Put it on beginner for these guys but keep me on my normal level!"

"No problem Kairi." The manager yelled back

Honey looked at Kairi and asked "Is he your uncle?"

"No he's not but he's a close family friend so I think of him as my uncle, he pretty much treats me like his niece." Kairi replied with a smile

"Ready to go Kairi!" Her 'uncle' replied

"Thanks! Oh and can you play some music to? If that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No problem at all, which song?

"Uh…the one I showed you when I got back!"

"You got it!"

Kairi's uncle played with his control panel and Domino by Jessie Jay played through the speakers, while the song played Kairi did a little dance while she hit the balls that got thrown at her. Her four friends tried their best hitting the balls that came towards them but they were too focused on Kairi and her skill, and because they weren't very coordinated.

The song ended and Kairi's uncle turned off the ball throwing machine, the four boys put down their bats and sat down themselves trying to regain their breath. Kairi noticed this and walked towards the four "How are you guys tired already? You've barely broke a sweat!"

"We've never done this before Kairi so naturally we're gonna be tired." Hikaru replied

"Or you all are just really out of shape, you may be skinny but you all probably never exercise. Oh that gives me an idea! Starting tomorrow I am going to get you four into shape which mean no junk foods and constant exercising!"

"What?!" The four yelled

"No excuses and no buts! So be ready for some hard core training!" Kairi yelled with flames in her eyes and a pointy toothy smile. "Why, she is diffidently different from how she acts at school. Wouldn't you agree Mori sempai?" Kyoya asked Mori while he wrote stuff down in his little black book.

"That goes for you two as well!" Kairi yelled and pointed at the two outside of the cages. They looked at the girl with shock and Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Yes, diffidently different."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kairi had gathered the hosts early in the morning and dragged them all to the baseball stadium her dad played at before he went to America. The time was 7:45 AM and the hosts were all very tired but Kairi was full of energy. Kairi had told them to wear workout clothes but the guys just went with baggy shirts and shorts while Kairi went with her baseball uniform.

"Come on you guys, wake up! And also drink up because I made all of us some morning energy shakes to wake us up." Kairi held up a decently sized cooler and took out seven bottles filled with this green substance, she handed each host one and they all looked at them cautiously.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Drink up!" Kairi took a long swig of her drink while the hosts poked, stirred, and sniffed at theirs before all taking a sip. As soon as the liquid hit their tongues their faces turned tight; Kairi finished her drink in one go and looked at the boys.

"What's wrong guys? Drink up or you'll never be awake."

"Uh Kairi what's in these drinks exactly?" Kaoru asked

"Oh just some fruits, ice cubes, raw eggs, a small handful of fresh grass, and cinnamon." Kairi smiled

"What?!" The hosts yelled

"I know delicious isn't it? Now drink up, I'll go up to the sound board so we can have some workout music."

Kairi left to go to the soundboard and the hosts quickly dumped their drinks in a garbage can so it looked like they drank the gunk. Kairi got the music set up and it played throughout the stadium, she came back and a man was walking next to her.

He was tall and tan; he had dark brown eyes, short scruffy black hair, and a stubbly beard. He wore a baseball cap and jeans and a tee shirt.

"Kairi who's this?" Tamaki asked

"Oh guys I want you all to meet my dad. He's gonna be joining us in training. Dad this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki."

"It's nice to meet you boys, Kairi's told me a lot about the club you guys run."

"The pleasure is all ours Mr. Hoshiyama." Kyoya replied

Kairi clapped her hands and stepped forward "Alright chit chat time is over now let's start by stretching then running some laps around the stadium!"

The boys groaned and Kairi and her dad started stretching, while Kairi stretched the boys saw her bend ways they never thought a girl could bend. After stretching Kairi cracked all of the bones that could be cracked which made the boys shudder and to end the cracking she quickly twisted her neck and now she was completely ready to train.

"Alright come on! Let's start those laps!" Kairi yelled and she started running around the stadium, the boys and her dad started jogging behind her but they quickly lost her. Mako jogged up next to Tamaki and the two started talking.

"Your daughter is um very energetic but in a good way." Tamaki said and quickly added in the last part

"Yeah I know what you're trying to say son, it's true that she can be a real drill sergeant at times. Probably because her grandpa was a drill sergeant, but she means well."

"She's just so different from all of the other girls that I've met, it's like there's something about her that I can't even explain."

Mako stopped and tugged the back of Tamaki's shirt "Now listen you, if you have a crush on my little girl then we are going to have to set some ground rules."

"What?! No! I-I don't have a crush on her! I mean it's not like she isn't attractive-which she is-but not in that way where I would like her! I mean I like her- but not in that way! I just meant that um…" Tamaki stuttered and suddenly booked it away from him.

Mako chuckled and continued his jog, by the time Kairi and Mako reached the boys they were all sitting in a pile completely out of breath.

"Hey Kairi, how long have we been running?" Hikaru asked out of breath

Kairi stared blankly down at the pile of boys and replied plainly "Five minutes"

The boys groaned and caught their breath. "This is just sad, we've barely started and you guys are practically dead. This is no exception! You all can be dead after hard core training and exercising for eight straight hours nonstop! When you all complete that then come complain to me that you guys are tired. Now come on! We still have seven hours and fifty five minutes of training to go!"

The boys stood and the training continued, Mako pulled his daughter aside and asked "Kairi did you drink something this morning?"

"Just the energy drink that you taught me how to make."

"Kairi what else did you drink this morning?"

Kairi cleared her throat and quietly mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you sweetie." Mako replied with his hand cupped behind his ear.

"I may have also drunk a cup of coffee….mixed with a whole can of red bull."

Mako sighed and looked at his daughter "Kairi you know what caffeine does to you."

"I know but I didn't think it would make me this energetic."

There was a long pause and Kairi's hands shook, Mako looked at her hands and then back up at her. "You can see sounds can't you?"

"Yup and I can smell colors."

"Well why don't you go run around the stadium a couple hundred times until the caffeine wears off, I'll train the boys."

"Sounds good." Kairi immediately started running around the stadium and Mako trained the boys for the rest of the day. When the eight hours had ended the boys were sore as hell and Kairi was passed out on the ground from all of the caffeine and running.

"Alright boys you all can go home and rest but since we trained for this long I suggest getting into bed and not moving until you have to go to school tomorrow. Because trust me, every bone in your body is going to feel like it's about to break." Mako told the boys as he went and picked up Kairi from the ground.

The group locked up and left the stadium and all of the boys got in their cars that pulled up in front of them. Tamaki's car was the last to arrive and before he could get in Mako softly tugged on the back of his shirt again and whispered in his ear "Don't forget about our little chat son."

"Y-Yes sir I won't." Tamaki replied

Mako let him go and Tamaki's car drove off, Mako drove Kairi and himself home and he put her in her bed to sleep. Mako looked down at his daughter and smiled "I can see why that boy likes you, he may deny it but I can tell he likes you."

He kissed her forehead and left the room to go rest on the couch.

When Tamaki arrived home he went straight to his room and stayed in his bed the rest of the day. As he lay there he thought about his and Mako's chat back at the stadium "What's he thinking? I don't have a crush on Kairi, I mean sure she's pretty and smart and funny and she's way different from any other girl that I've met but I don't have a crush on her. Do I? No! No I do not have a crush on her!"

Tamaki stayed silent for a minute and then sat up "Or do I?"


End file.
